<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Lessons by Opossumtivity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561204">Dance Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity'>Opossumtivity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fem!reader but then Male!Reader because Ivankov exists, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe being locked in impel down isn't so bad, after all that's where you met a certain okama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. 2 | Bon Clay/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Keep up the pace ladies, we don't have all day!" Sadie ordered with a snap of her whip.</p><p>The line of female prisoners moved at an agonizing pace, it was expected since you were all chained up by the ankle in a straight line.</p><p>Twice a month there were protocols where prisoners are sent to get a medical check-up, it was one of the few instances where male and female prisoners end up in a similar cell while each individual was called up by their number.</p><p>"Fucking bitch." you heard one of the female prisoners mutter in front of you.</p><p>"I bet she jerks off with the whip of hers." the one behind you said, earning some snickers from the rest of the prisoners.</p><p>You shook your head, unable to find joy in companionship with your cellmates.</p><p>You've been to impel down for a couple of years, this wasn't your first medical check-up. When you were placed inside the familiar spacious cell, it was just as boring and hopeless as the rest of impel down.</p><p>That was until you heard a cheery voice stand out from the rest of the group.</p><p>"Come on now, just stand up and twirl~!"</p><p>You feel drawn to the voice and the change of atmosphere it provides, finding your feet automatically dragging you towards the source. You scooted closer to see a group of annoyed men sitting on the floor in a semi-circle, in the middle is a raven haired man wearing smeared woman's make upon his face. You've seen a lot of weird shit in impel down. And yet, seeing him spin on the tip of his toe with the grace of a ballerina was the most bizarre of it all. It was ridiculous but you had to admit the sight was captivating, especially in a dreadful place like impel down.</p><p>"We already told you, we're not dancing with you." one of the male prisoners exclaimed, but it had no effect on the ballet dancer.</p><p>"That's why I can teach you!" he cheered on.</p><p>"BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEARN!"</p><p>"Well, not with that attitude." the raven-haired man remarks with a hint of sass.</p><p>Taking advantage that you aren't chained by the ankle inside the cell. You walked up to the bizarre man, looking up to him since he was taller than you.</p><p>"You could teach me instead." you offered casually, earning a surprised look from the raven-haired man before turning into a full-fledged smile.</p><p>"Excellent! I love to teach others~"</p><p>You weren't one for dancing yourself, but you came to realize anything was better than rotting in a cell doing nothing. Ever since you were locked up you came to accept that escaping was futile, so you became just as hopeless as the rest of the prisoners, however, Bentham or 'Bon Clay' as most called him, had a personality that felt like a breath of fresh air. You found him to be a great instructor who had patience and passion at teaching someone with two left feet like you, from warm-ups to the basics.</p><p>"Don't forget to arch your foot (y/n), that's the key to ballet." he reminded you.</p><p>"Right, right-" you say with a strained expression, finding the posture to be more difficult than you thought.</p><p>"My, you're as rigid as a carrot. Don't worry my dear friend! after getting used to the stretches I showed you, you'll be able to be as elastic as a rubber band." Bon tries to motivate you, performing the posture you had difficulty with and even giving a twirl.</p><p>"Ah, you make it look so easy bon-chan." you praised the okama, which he responded with a light laugh.</p><p>Sooner or later it was your turn to be called in for the medical check-up, departing from Bon Clay with a small wave as the jailers cuffed your ankles once more before being taken to the medical room. "Til we meet again (y/n)!" he cheers, earning a smile on your face.</p><p>After returning to your cell you found yourself laying down on the piece of cloth in the corner you called your bed, reflecting on the events from earlier in the day.</p><p>The concept of time and day is hard to distinguish in an underwater prison, so after falling asleep and waking up for what you assumed to be the middle of the night, you sat up to look at your feet, pondering, before curving them as Bon taught you. Slowly but surely you start practicing the warm-ups, the few postures you remembered and the constant body stretches until they became part of your daily routine.</p><p>Your cellmates eyed you like you were a madman. But to be honest, it kept you busy thinking about your current lockdown situation and helped the blood flow, so it was a win-win. You started to become eager about medical check-ups more than a normal person should, especially since it meant you'd be able to talk to Bon Clay again. Even Sadie's whip visits couldn't bring you down.</p><p>"Bon-chan!" you happily greet the man as you were pushed into the cell by a jailer, but you didn't mind. His mood was contagious.</p><p>"(Y/N) nice to see you again! I hope you still want another lesson?"</p><p>"You bet your sweet ass I do!" the sentence accidentally slipped your mouth, causing your face to feel hot from embarrassment but the okama accepted it as a compliment.</p><p>"Why, thank you for noticing~" he says playfully "Now, let's see how much you have improved since our last meeting."</p><p>Bon was more than glad to see you had taken his teachings to heart, finding that your daily stretches were effective at making your muscles less tense and more flexible than before. Performing with ease, much to your amazement.</p><p>"Who's that ivankov fella you keep talking about?" you found yourself asking one day after hearing Bon mention the name more than once.</p><p>"He's the queen of the okamas! No one has seen him in years but I believe deep in my heart he's still alive somewhere."</p><p>You came to enjoy the conversations in-between lessons the most, no matter the topic Bon made it twice as fun with his flamboyant nature. Enjoying those brief moments of distraction during the medical check-ups, despite the odd looks you two received from the rest of the prisoners.</p>
<hr/><p>Impel down has always been hellish, but now it was more chaotic than ever.</p><p>Turns out Strawhat Luffy broke in and caused an uproar, prisoners were escaping, Megallen was indiscriminately spewing poison everywhere and the guards were being knocked out left and right.</p><p>It was an absolute mess.</p><p>Not only that, but he found out one of the prisoners has been imitating him and allowed the rest of the prisoners to escape past the gates of justice. The warden didn't have time to waste, he quickly dispatched Bon Clay with a heavy dose of his toxic poison.</p><p>"Lock the prisoner up immediately." the warden ordered, heading out of the command room.</p><p>"B-but sir, the poison..." one of the guards stutters fearfully.</p><p>"He'll be dead at any second, but I'd rather have him die in a cell-like the criminal he is." Magellan says strictly "I'll see if it's possible to delay the fugitives ship." he left without another word.</p><p>The rest of the guards in the control room looked horrified at Bon Clay's unconscious body drenched in poison, covering their noses and mouths in fear of breathing the toxic fumes.</p><p>"Someone gets that man out of here before we die as well!" one of the guards shouted from beneath their covered hands.</p><p>The guards looked back and forth between each other, neither of them willing to touch the poison unprotected.</p><p>"I'll handle the prisoner." a male guard miraculously walked in the room, covered head to toe in a hazard suit.</p><p>One of the guards remained skeptical at the unfamiliar guard. But the rest were desperate to get the poisoned Bentham out of the room. "Yeah yeah, just take him out already!"</p><p>The guard picked up the unconscious okama, raising him over his shoulder before walking out of the room. Unbeknownst to the guards, this was the last time they'd ever seen this prisoner. You looked back over your shoulder to make sure you weren't being followed, balancing Bon on your shoulder with one hand before using the other to access a secret entrance around the corner of a wall.</p><p>Newkama land was now empty and deserted.</p><p>The stage no longer bursting with life and energy like the first time you arrived here. At least it allowed you more space to work on Bentham.</p><p>The first thing you did was inject him with an antidote you obtained from the medical ward, there were many lying around since this isn't the first time Magellen's poison affects other staff members. While the antidote worked on his system from the inside, your objective was to clean him from the outside. You carried Bentham to a bathroom. Gently placing him under a showerhead and washing the lingering corrosive substance off his body.</p><p>Once he was clean, you carried him in your arms bridal style with a strength you previously didn't have. You lost your balance a few times, but you were able to find a decent spot to let Bon rest on. You slid to the floor beside the couch with an exasperated sigh. Feeling the suit was suffocating you.</p><p>You reached for the helmet of the protective suit, removing and tossing it aside with an angry scowl. Your anger soon died down, watching your friend breathe softly.</p><p>"Sorry for not helping you earlier with the break out my friend," you speak out into the empty room, hoping Bon could hear you from his unconscious state. "I found that person you talked so much about, Iva is actually a really cool dude since he helped me out... As you can tell, I'm a little different now." you eye your hands.</p><p>
  <i>"It's not much. But I am willing to help you reunite with your friend, though I need to know first what are you willing to do in exchange."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You could feel a cold sweat go down your neck, but you faced the man with a determination you never knew you had inside you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Anything..."</i>
</p><p>There wasn't much time for you to adapt to your new body, the moment you change you started looking for your buddy. But there were some changes that were easy to tell, your hair was a little shorter, you gained some extra muscle, your voice was slightly deeper and now you have a package. Great...? On the plus side, it made you unrecognizable in the prison, all you had to do was knock out a guard, steal his uniform and you were able to roam around and find Bon.</p><p>You didn't complain, anything to help your dear friend.</p><p>Before you know it, you collapsed due to exhaustion. Instead of having dreams, all you saw was your memories but under a hazy filter.</p><p>
  <i>Snow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Whoever tries to escape level 5 is only met with snow and hungry wolves. And yet, the dire situation didn't kill your hope. You dragged yourself through with nothing but a bloody icicle, it manages to keep the wolves at bay but you knew they were following you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm coming Bon..." you mutter to yourself, feeling the frostbite take over your fingers. "I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in this prison, I at least want to spend it with you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A pair of boots appeared in front of you, belonging to a man with an afro.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"My, my someone managed to survive the wolves. Who are you?" </i>
</p><p>You snapped awake, feeling someone nudge your shoulder. Raising your head to see Bon Clay alive and awake.</p><p>"Excuse me, young man, do you know where am I?"</p><p>"Bon-Chan!" you throw your arms around the okama's shoulders, giving a big hug.</p><p>Bon was confused as hell for a second, keeping you at arm's length to have a good look at you. His eyes snapped wide open, his surprised expression was comically hilarious as he connected the dots together.</p><p>"Don't tell m you already forgot about your favorite student." you taunt him.</p><p>"(Y/N)!?" he exclaims in bewilderment. "What, how-?"</p><p>"Ivankov-" you giggle. "You're were right Bon, he's still alive and he's been hiding between level 5 and level 6 all this time."</p><p>Bentham cupped his hands over your face, curiously feeling the familiar yet different features on your face. The joy in his eyes fell when he remembered the breakout. "Why didn't you leave with the rest of the prisoners? you could've left impel down, you could've been free..." he asks softly.</p><p>You raise your palms to hold Bentham's hands on your own, staring back at the man lovingly.</p><p>"There's nothing waiting for me out there. I enjoy spending time together with you, it's my everything since I came here... You're my everything..." you confess.</p><p>He's your teacher, your friend... and your love. Back then you didn't have the will to tell him, afraid it would ruin whatever you two developed. But since you were so close to losing him, now was the time to let your heart speak out. No matter the result.</p><p>You never asked him what his preference is, assuming it would be rude. Hence why you kept your feelings to yourself.</p><p>Imagine your surprise when Bon leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.</p><p>"I too enjoy our time together, no matter how short it was," he reassures you with a tender voice, caressing your flustered cheeks. "Fortunately for us, it seems we'll have more time on our hands to spend it together." he chuckles.</p><p>Oh lord, you loved to see him smile more.</p><p>"Even though I'm... different?" you ask with a hint of insecurity.</p><p>"I don't mind my lovely, I adore you either way." Bon rests his forehead against yours. "But if you ever want to explore your new body, i'm more than glad to help~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>